Question and Answer
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the right question and answer.


**Disclaimer: Sam & Cat ain't mine**

**A/N: I'm back to being ClawAtHeart. Everyone knows me as that, so I decided to change it back. I'm still puckelltine on tumblr so there's that. Anyway, this takes place in #secretsafe when Cat mentions the Question-Answer game.**

**Question and Answer**

I am going to kill Dice. As soon I see him, I'm squeezing all the life out of him. The stupid kid trapped Cat and I into this dirty old room so he could go play poker with frat boys. I begin thinking of ways to torture the kid when I hear Cat say something about a game she learned at camp.

"Question-Answer? What's that?" I ask.

"Its a game," Cat answers. "I ask a question, you answer it, and then you ask me a question and it goes on and on."

"You mean a conversation?"

"No, it's a game. What's your favorite color?" Cat asks. I wasn't even thinking about answering because I really didn't feel like playing another one of her games, but it just sort of spilled out.

"Red." I say and Cat giggles.

"Like my hair."

"Are we really playing this game?" I ask, deciding to humor her a little.

"Yes," Cat answers and scoots closer, grabbing my arm. "Do you mind if I do this?" Her eyes are twinkling, and I think for a moment about telling her the truth. But no, I can't do that.

"No," I lie and shake her off me. She looks disappointed. "Uh, what color is my hair?"

"Sam, you have to ask thinky questions!" Cat pouts.

"That was a thinky question."

"No," Cat says. "I don't have to think about the color of your hair; I know it already."

"Fine," I sigh. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Um...eat bibble." She says. "No! Singing. No, wait! Babysitting. No-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Cat?" She looks at me questioningly. "Ask me a question." She nods her head; I feel her lips moving in my hand and hear a muffled "kay kay," and I remove my hand. She thinks for a moment and looks into my eyes.

"What is your favorite thing about me?" I think for a moment and look away. Something in me wants to take this question seriously. I think it's the way she looked at me when she asked it; like everything depended on this one question. Like what I said in this moment was really important to her.

"What's my favorite thing about you?" I repeat. "Well, there's a lot but I really like your hair. It reminds me of red velvet cupcakes. I also like your eyes; they twinkle a lot when your happy. And the way you talk, I really like that." I let out a small laugh. "Sometimes, when you're really excited about something, you just start talking faster and faster and it's so hard to understand you, but it's my favorite thing because you're so happy in that moment." Cat moved closer to me somewhere in my little speech, and she's now looking at me with so much awe. It's silent for a few seconds.

"Sam-"

"But most of all," I cut her off. "I like you. My favorite thing about you is you."

"I don't know what that means." Cat says.

"Neither do I." I laugh and Cat furrows her brows.

"Does...does that mean that you like me?" She asks.

"You cheated," I said, trying to change the subject. "It's my turn to ask a question. If you could do anything in the world without consequence, what would you do?" Cat has a look in her eyes, one I haven't seen before. Her eyes quickly jump from mine to my lips and then back to my eyes. She brings her hand to my cheek and I stop breathing. I can feel my palms getting sweaty and I can't move. Cat leans forward a little.

"This," she whispers. Then her lips are on mine. I close my eyes and see blues and pink and greens and reds; lots of reds. I move my lips with hers and I feel lightheaded, but I also feel as if everything is right in the world.

"SAM!" Goomer's loud voice echoes in the room and Cat jumps back, standing up in the process. "IS ANYBODY HOME? I BROUGHT THE CHICKEN!" I mentally curse myself for asking him to come over tonight. I look over to Cat, and she's looking down at the ground and fiddling with her hands.

"Cat?" I say when I assume Goomer had left.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" She asks. I move closer to her.

"It's not at the top of my list." She finally meets my eyes and smiles.

"Well, as long as it's on the list." And then I put my hands on her waist and kiss her again. After a moment, her arms are snaked around my neck and she's kissing me back, and I'm not so angry at Dice for locking us in here anymore. Maybe I won't kill him after all.


End file.
